Microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices can have different cavities within the same cap and substrate. The cavities may require different cavity pressures for optimal performance of each device. Conventional integrated 6-axis eutectic wafer bonding processes set identical pressures for varying cavities. Conventional MEMS devices include electrodes that limit the ability to increase the cavity pressures. Therefore, there is a strong need for a solution that overcomes the aforementioned issues. The present invention addresses such a need.